rechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar
Sugar, também conhecida como Dália Gilles, Alyssa,Cereza e Sophie Skrull, é a vadia das fanfictions Resident Evil: Chronicles III e Resident Evil: Chronicles IV. Biografia O passado de Sugar é envolto por uma nuvem negra, sabe-se que ela passou a infância na Angola, cometeu pequenos furtos para sobreviver e, durante essa fase, passou por um terrível trauma. Sugar foi criada por Madre Velida e se tornou uma das suas principais agentes. É extremamente sádica e sarcástica, porém é empática em determinados momentos. A trama de Sugar Sugar não é uma personagem principal, nunca teve capítulos nas tramas das Chronicles. Suas participações sempre foram extras ou complementos, atuando de forma paralela às tramas das Fanfictions. A lista abaixo mostra a ordem das participações da persoagem de acordo com as publicações (algumas ainda não foram lançadas): #'Peccato': Sugar paga por um crime que não cometeu. Ela reavalia tudo o que fez e revive os passos que deu na busca por Vince Ocean. É a conclusão do arco "Madre Velida" #'Peccato - Parte II': Após conseguir escapar e juntar informações relevantes, Sugar vai para Grécia caçar Vince Ocean. É o final dos Spazzio e a conclusão da trama. #'Work Bitch!' (Capítulo Tributo: Leonard Rosenklaus): a morte do personagem é contada através do ponto de vista de Sugar . #[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bxi0r6ekAzvxalFUR1N4VHZpQ0k/view?usp=sharing Epílogo de Lorenzo Prinston]: é a primeira aparição de Brandon, ele e Sugar se encontram em um cinema para confabularem sobre a próxima missão. Sugar faz um resumo da última missão e fala do roubo do dinheiro que ela deveria ter recebido. #'I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch!' (Participações nos capítulos de Jéssica DeLaware): Sugar retorna contando um pouco sobre seu passado e suas reais intenções. #[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bxi0r6ekAzvxWGxnOVE0Wk9sLWs/view?usp=sharing Epílogo de Otávio Andrade]: em um futuro não muito distante, Sugar começa a narrar a queda da Resistência e o seu plano contra Madre Velida. #'Y.A.N.': conto que retrata o que aconteceu com a personagem durante o espaço de tempo entre a primeira e a última participação na Chronicles IV. # Miss Jackson: A despedida de Sugar da Chronicles IV. O texto, que começa do fim para o (re)começo, narra o final da personagem. É um extra do próprio Y.A.N.. #'Hímen': Presa em "Hímen-Blau", Sugar precisa encontrar uma forma efetiva de fugir. A saída acaba sendo fazer uma aliança com uma antiga inimiga. #'Break the Ice': Extra que conta a história de Sugar e Pepper. O extra é diferente das demais participações da persnagem: ela ganha caraecterísticas cartunescas e a história é narrada por um personagem improvável. O texto é uma parte optativa de Hímen. A ordem cronológica dos eventos e da trama da personagem: #'Break the Ice' #'Work Bitch!' #[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bxi0r6ekAzvxalFUR1N4VHZpQ0k/view?usp=sharing Epílogo de Lorenzo Prinston] #'I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch!' #'Y.A.N.' #'Hímen' #[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bxi0r6ekAzvxWGxnOVE0Wk9sLWs/view?usp=sharing Epílogo de Otávio Andrade] #'Miss Jackson' #'Peccato' #'Peccato - Parte II' Sugar e a Chronicles Por se tratar de uma personagem avulsa, Sugar não pode ser qualificada como uma protagonista. Ela participa ativamente de eventos relacionados à trama das Chronicles, mas são pontos que passam despercebidos pelos personagens centrais. :::::::::::: "Estou aqui para contar fatos que ninguém mais poderia contar." -Sugar, Hímen- Sugar não é nada mais que um extra: narra histórias que ficam escondidas nos cenários; observa eventos e cria seus próprios laços e tramas. É a visão do desastre através de perspectivas diferentes, outra história dentro de uma já existente. As tramas da personagem são encerradas de maneira impessoal, não há a certeza de que houve resoluções. A história da personagem continua em uma coletânea de contos, a Kockoksoth. "Estão corrompendo os corações e as mentes de nossos filhos!" TBA "Ave Maria piena di grazia, il Signore è con te..." TBA Curiosidades *'Peccato' é a única história que é completamente afastada do universo das Chronicles. Teve como inspiração diversas histórias das HQs Hellblazer, as músicas do último álbum da banda Hole e no filme Um Sonho de Liberdade. É a história mais sombria do arco de Sugar. A segunda parte é recheada de referências das músicas de Marina and The Diamonds e dos anos 80; * A primeira parte de Peccato se passa no lado sombrio de Nova York, já a segunda parte explora o calor e as tempestades das ilhas gregas; * Work Bitch! é a versão revisitada do capítulo tributo; * I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch! é uma compilação das partes narradas por Sugar nos capítulos de Jessica DeLaware. Os textos foram reeditados e formatados para formarem um capítulo; * A corrida por cima dos carros é uma releitura da cena protagonizada por Sara em um de seus flashbacks; * Hímen é repleto de piadas e ironias relacionadas à trama Lipcke; * Sugar acredita possuir um laço de confiança e amizade com o leitor, por isso, em determinados momentos, faz desabafos sobre a sua vida pessoal. * O codinome Sugar é uma singela homenagem à Elizabeth Marie Cottilard; * A personagem foi criada por Leonardo e Rodoido; * Sugar não é inspirada em nenhum agente fictício ou algo do tipo, ela é uma sátira aos filmes e séries que retratam espiões e assassinos. Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles III Category:Personagens Category:NPC Category:POV Secundário Category:Personagens Vivos